


Xiao Zhan the (not) Teenaged Witch

by alyseofwonderland (Esyla)



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sabrina the Teenage Witch Fusion, Athletic Wang Yibo, Competence Kink, Dean Winchester Does Not Like Gabriel, Drabble, M/M, Oneshot, Witch Xiao Zhan | Sean, word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29965323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esyla/pseuds/alyseofwonderland
Summary: Mortal's arent really supposed to learn about Witches. And if they do, they have to pass a series of trials in order to keep their memory of the event.OrWang Yibo has never met an extreme sport he doesnt like.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean
Comments: 15
Kudos: 72





	Xiao Zhan the (not) Teenaged Witch

**Author's Note:**

> There's that one pic of Xiao Zhan at the concert with the black hat. That's it. That's what fueled this. Also every single video of Wang Yibo just absolutely killing whatever weird thing they bring onto DDU.

“You don't have to do this” Xiao Zhan reiterates

“I think I do.” Yibo just grins and takes the hat off Xiao Zhan’s head to place on his own. “Do I look the part?” Yibo adjusts the wide brim until it perfectly frames his face like the rising moon and the point at the back flops adorably. How dare he look good in a witch’s hat the first time wearing it. Is there no justice in the multiverse?

“Please just try not to-” Xiao Zhan doesn't get to finish the thought because a warlock throws a broom at Yibo, who catches it without trying. Oh no, that’s ‘new motorcycle smile’ number 3. Xiao Zhan covers his face in defense.

One of the aunties slides up to Xiao Zhan as he watches with mounting horror as Yibo *twirls* the ceremonial broom, on the ancient testing grounds, in front of the entire extended family.

“It's awfully sweet that you love the mortal so much.” She offers with a sympathetic pat. “I once loved a mortal. He died on this gauntlet. I know why you are nervous.”

“That’s not-” Xiao Zhan doesn't really know how to tell one of the exalted aunties that he’s not worried that Yibo is going to fail to fly a broom around the gauntlet in the time allotted. He’s worried his boyfriend is going to set a Record. Or worse, demand his own broom. Xiao Zhan can barely handle Yibo on motorcycles, what is Yibo on a broom going to be like for his heart?

Maybe he should back up and explain.

Xiao Zhan is a witch. From a long line of witches and warlocks. (The distinction is about magic use not so much gender, it's a common misconception.) Like many of his kind, Xiao Zhan was well hidden…did a plausible job of hiding what he was from mortals. In fact, he would say except for that slip up which had turned out fine because she had been a witch as well, the current predicament was his only  **Real** brush with “outing himself”. So to speak.

His daily life didn't really leave time to practice his spells or make healing tonics on the full moon. He hadn't made it to a coven meeting in  _ ages _ . And sure some of his reluctance to practice openly in the past two years had a name, Wang Yibo. 

It’s really hard to hide his true nature from his boyfriend. Xiao Zhan wanted that on record. But he had done a really good job so far. Until this morning. When Jianguo had knocked over the vase that Xiao Zhan used to open the secret compartment in his flat where he kept his altar and other paraphernalia. 

Yibo of course had been very shocked.

Well, actually.

He’d just said something about “Zhan-ge we have cultural minorities on Day Day Up all the time. You shouldn't feel that you have to hide your culture from me”. Which is just so like him to be understanding and nonchalant when faced with weirdness. What was he supposed to do, Not make out with his boyfriend?

They hadn’t really paid attention to where they were, or you know, what they were doing on top of the things in the room. Right before things got *interesting* Jianguo had alerted them of an incoming portal call and suddenly it was less “there Zhan-ge” and more “Your Cat Can Talk And You Didn’t Tell Me?!” followed shortly by “did we just teleport?” and then “I've always wanted to try doing a backflip in an endless void”

This is about the time the warlocks and the aunties showed up to pass judgment on the mortal who had touched the sacred relics and also had been about to rock Xiao Zhan’s world on the alter he was supposed to use for magic, and not sex. They gently reminded him. (The sex magic alter was a completely different setup and if he was going to practice magic he should practice it the right way. Did he want to turn out like uncle Salem?)

That about catches up to the present. Where the entire extended family is “testing” Yibo to see if he is “worthy”. Xiao Zhan still isn't exactly clear on why they have to do ALL the ancient tests? He had read the same grimoire everyone else did and he was almost certain after Yibo successfully yeet-ed the crystals at the flying orbs he should have passed the test. But no. 

So here they are. Watching as Xiao Zhan’s incredibly talented and competitive boyfriend is handed a flying broom and pointed at an obstacle course. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone do a barrel roll so soon after learning the basics of flying.” Someone to Xiao Zhan’s left says in shock.

“Did… did he stand on the broom like a skateboard?” One of the aunties asks no one in particular. 

Thankfully Yibo switched from “new toy, do tricks” to “lethal mode” when the ref called time on his practice allotment. 

“You swear he’s never ridden a broom before?” Auntie Zhou asked, in aw.

“Nope.” Xiao Zhan, along with every other witch and warlock at the field stared in awe as Yibo not only made it through the gauntlet but, of course, set a record.

Yibo kick-turns the broom to stop right in front of Xiao Zhan with a breathless smile.

“Zhan-ge, can we get a broom?” Yibo pleads with him, the bastard.

“They aren’t really-” Auntie Zhou starts, only to find herself the subject of Yibo’s pleading eyes. Better, stronger men and women have crumbled to that look. Xiao Zhan included.

“Excuse me, young mortal.” The warlock referee strides up to them. “I was wondering if you might be interested in an opportunity. It is hard to find talented broom riders in the younger generations. There’s just not the interest that there used to be. We are always looking for instructors. We only recruit from witches and warlocks usually-” The warlock coughs. “We could make an exception for someone of your skill.”

Yibo turns with sparkling eyes to look at Xiao Zhan in delight. 

“No.”

“But Gege!”

“You are not getting another job.”

“It wouldn’t be a job so much as a-” the warlock tries to break in.

“What are you going to do?” Yibo crosses his arms, believing he will win this, as he wins nearly everything.

“Call Han-ge.”

“You wouldn’t.” Yibo’s gaze turns calculating and sharp. “You would have to break your super-secret pact to tell him.”

Ah but you see, Xiao Zhan has an Ace up his sleeve.    
  


“Oh, Han-ge is one of us.” Xiao Zhan grins, triumphant (mistakenly). Yibo laughs, his full body gremlin laugh, the one where he bends backward and holds his side. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have been sitting on this for months no and i decided to just yeet it into the great unknonwn and make it everyone elses problem.
> 
> your welcome.
> 
> [Find me on tumblr](https://alyseofwonderland.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [or Twitter for more yizhan nonsense](https://twitter.com/alyseofwnderlnd)


End file.
